


Five, Four, Three, Two, One.

by JustAnotherWriterChica



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriterChica/pseuds/JustAnotherWriterChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life Luisa and Beca have made for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five, Four, Three, Two, One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all love it! I just smiled the whole time I wrote this and love to think about this kind of stuff! I hope you enjoy the read!

FIVE. Beca had known Luisa for five years after Worlds, been in a relationship with her for two, and been married to her for almost three years now. 

After worlds Beca had moved out to L.A. and started working with a small label, moved into a small apartment and began adjusting to life in the faster lane. One day she walked into a cafe to get her coworker’s lunch orders when she ran into the tall blonde again. They began talking, actually Beca mainly just stuttered and complimented Luisa, and Beca learned that Luisa had moved to L.A. to become a writer as well as helping Pieter with his choreographer dream. They exchanged numbers and began hanging out with each other every other day, which lead to dating and spending all their time together. 

After a year of dating Luisa moved in with Beca and they had had a few fights while adjusting to each other’s habits. Beca had a problem with Luisa’s spur of the moment cleaning, which always happened while Beca was at work, so when she came home nothing was where she had left it. 

Luisa had a problem with Beca always working so late, the brunette would wake up in the middle of the night saying that a beat or lyric popped into her head and she had to record it before she lost it. 

There were lots of other things they had to figure out as well, like Luisa’s constant asking for a puppy, which she eventually got when Beca gave in, and Beca’s constant whining about lack of space, which they fixed after they got married. After another year in their small apartment with their puppy Luisa proposed to Beca and the girls had a small wedding and moved into a bigger house. 

Only DSM, the Bellas, and their immediate families were invited to the ceremony but it was nice and everyone had a great time. Luisa and Beca spent most of the night dancing though, and as the night whined down everyone went back to their hotel except for Pieter and Chloe, they remained and watched the brides slow dance, both had a soft smile plastered to their face. 

FOUR. They had four trips to the hospital throughout these five years. Three for Luisa and one for Beca, which always made Beca laugh since she was the clumsier of the two. 

Beca was the first visit.

She was walking through the kitchen when she tripped and hit a pot on the stove that was filled with boiling water. It spilled which caused Beca to slip and fall, burning her both hands on the stove as she tried to stop herself from hitting the floor.

Luisa ran into the room after hearing the crash and found Beca crying, sitting on the floor because she couldn’t grab anything to help her up. Luisa scooped Beca up and carried her out to the car and when they arrived at the hospital she picked Beca up again and carried her into the building. 

The nurse led them back to a room where they filled up a bucket with ice water and put Beca’s feet in it while she put her hands under a faucet. Luisa just watched as Beca became less uncomfortable and more of her normal self, fidgeting and asking when they could leave. After a few hours Beca had her hands and feet wrapped up, Luisa rolled her wheelchair out to the car and they returned home. Luisa spent the next week and a half giving Beca piggy back rides and being the woman’s slave. 

Chloe skyped Beca everyday and reminded Beca to change her bandages or just to talk so Luisa could have some time to herself while the brunette was occupied. Pieter also stopped by frequently and did anything Beca asked, which she appreciated but made sure to take full advantage of. 

The next time they went to the hospital was for Luisa.

She had been helping Pieter with a new dance routine. He was choreographing some pop star’s music video and he needed the blonde’s help. So Luisa spent the day with him and everything was okay until Pieter asked to go through it one more time. 

They were both exhausted and really should’ve stopped hours ago but Pieter wanted everything to be perfect and Luisa was just stubborn. Everything went smoothly until one of the last moves, which involved Pieter flipping Luisa. But he misstepped and used too much force so he sent the woman flying over his shoulder and into the wall. 

He took Luisa to the hospital and called Beca who was there in record time, she had sped for most of the ride and was quite surprised she hadn’t been pulled over. 

When the doctor came out he told them not to worry and it was only a minor concussion and to be thankful because it could’ve been much worse. The symptoms only showed for two weeks, Luisa would have a little bit of difficulty carrying a conversation, trailing off or forgetting what they were talking about. She would also get dizzy and have to sit down often, throw up every few days, and she would fall over a few times a day because her balance was off and the world seemed to spin. 

Needless to say, Beca didn’t talk to Pieter for a month although he was very apologetic and did everything he could to help Luisa. Chloe would call frequently and make sure that Beca was not only taking care of Luisa but herself as well, then she would talk to Luisa for as long as the german could without getting a headache. 

The next visit was when Luisa had tripped going up the stairs, she twisted her ankle and a broke few fingers trying to stop her fall. That only took a few weeks to heal up though and was easier to take care of because Luisa worked from home anyways and could sit around all day. Typing proved to be a problem though. 

The fourth visit was when Luisa had appendicitis. 

At first they thought it was just a stomach bug when Luisa came down with a fever and constant chills. After a few hours she lost her appetite, which made the frequent vomiting a problem since Luisa didn’t really have anything in her stomach to begin with. 

Then Luisa began to have a repeated dull pain in her lower stomach and back, which turned into a continual ache that had her constantly moaning and even waking up in the middle of the night trying to get the pain to stop. After three days of trying everything Beca took Luisa to the hospital and they had her in surgery that same day to remove her appendix. 

Luisa’s procedure went well and she spent the week in the hospital recovering with Beca and Pieter always at her side, only leaving to shower or sleep. Then Luisa was released and spent the next month taking it easy while Beca did anything that involved heavy work. 

Luisa felt terribly guilty when she watched Beca try to take on certain challenges that she knew she could’ve done with ease. But Beca always told her not to worry and she called Pieter if the task proved to be impossible for her alone. Chloe also flew out from New York to come and help the girls, spending a lot of time just watching tv and talking with Luisa or cleaning and straightening up the house.

THREE. Beca and Luisa weren’t very big on tradition and normality, although they were three things that really became custom for the girls. 

The first one being a practice that Jesse had forced Beca into, but she really appreciated it looking back. 

Every sunday the couple would have a movie marathon, the whole day was devoted to nothing but movies, popcorn, and pajamas. No matter what happened, come hell or highwater, they always had their movie day. They had set up the tv first every time they moved just so they could make sure movie day would happen. 

There was an entire wall in their living room devoted to their shelves of movies, as well as a few drawers and you could definitely find movies in a few other random places throughout the house. They had movies from every genre, country, and time period. You name it, more than likely, they owned it. 

And if they didn’t they could always run out and get it. 

The second was something Luisa insisted upon. One day a week, every week, they would only speak in a language other than English. This gave Luisa the opportunity to practice all her languages and for Beca to learn new ones. 

Beca never knew when they language switch would come but she would find out when Luisa woke her up with a different ‘good morning mouse’.

“Godmorgen mus.” Danish for the day. 

“Bon souris le matin.” French friday, sure.

“Buon mouse mattina.” Italian, why not? 

“おはようマウス (Ohayō mausu).” Japanese, just when she thought things were easy.

“Buena mañana del ratón.” Spanish never had a romantic wake up call.

“Guten Morgen Maus.” Speaking German for a day was a blessing compared to the other languages. 

“Bom rato manhã.” Portuguese proved difficult for Beca to get the hang of.

It was quite a different experience for Beca and Luisa found it funny to watch Beca think over everything before she spoke. Luisa also found it quite hysterical when Beca would stub her toe or hit her head on a cabinet and curse in every language she knew. 

For their third custom they combined the other two. The girls went on frequent trips around the world, their most recent trip took them to Spain where they watched the running of the bulls. They always went to the movies during that time to get a taste of every country’s filmography. There were several albums of pictures from the girl’s trips since they both almost always had a camera on hand. 

There were a lot of photos of Beca and Luisa but also of Pieter and Chloe as well. They often invited their best friends along for the ride and they would join whenever they could, which was usually the case. There weren’t many places that they went without Chloe or Pieter actually except this last trip. 

TWO. They had the two best friends in the world in the girl’s opinions. 

After Worlds Chloe had moved to New York and fulfilled her dream of teaching underprivileged kids to sing, actually making quite the name for herself. She was now among some of New York’s higher ups and found it was now quite easy to secure funding for her charity since she was rubbing elbows with all of the elites.

Chloe often flew out to L.A. to visit the girls, spending two weeks at a time with them every other month. She was there so often that she actually created another branch of her charity there. It was like the redhead was always there though because she was constantly calling and texting the girls, Pieter as well. 

The pair had become fast friends after the competition and both realized they were secret keepers for Beca and Luisa, which lead to sharing of said secrets so they were constantly reminding the happy couple of all the dirt they now had on both of them. 

They never missed a beat in the redhead’s life either. They had been there when Chloe was almost broke, when she began to rise up again, through the ups and downs of her relationships, and they were both bridesmaids at Chloe’s wedding while Aubrey was the maid of honor. There was no doubt they were all the best of friends. 

Pieter was basically Luisa’s version of Chloe. Having moved to L.A. with her and shared an apartment with her for a year, he had been through everything with the pair. While Beca was called tiny mouse and Luisa was big moose, Beca liked to call Pieter Mama Bear. It just suited him so nicely. 

He was constantly stepping in between the two when they were fighting, only picking sides when one was clearly right and that’s when the argument stopped because Pieter was the final decision maker. Which earned him a cold shoulder every now and then but he didn’t mind because it only ever lasted a day or two. 

He always took care of the girls through hard times, reminded them to do certain tasks, and would bring lunch to Beca while she was at work or take Luisa out for breakfast. Basically a mother.

He would often come by to hang out with girls, he came over so often that he had a key of his own. He was their personal handyman, trainer, nurse, and soundboard. He was very well skilled and often helped Luisa through her writer’s block and Beca with her songs and mixes. Beca repaid him by sending artists his way when they wanted a choreographer for their concerts or music videos. 

The girls were often setting him up on dates as well because he was lacking in the romance department. Although they sent him out on numerous dates he actually met his future wife on his own, after she mistook him for a german tourist who didn’t speak english. After three years of dating they got married and Luisa was his best man...woman? 

Anyways, Beca and Luisa loved their best friends to pieces and probably would’ve broken up without them.

ONE. One big happy family.

After getting married Luisa spent two months dropping hints about babies until she outright asked Beca if they could adopt a baby. Beca hesitated before she said no and asked if they could wait. 

So Luisa waited. 

One month.

She couldn’t help it though, it seemed like everywhere she went there were babies all over the place and Luisa just longed to have one of their own. 

It didn’t help that Chloe had her baby the month after their wedding and they got pictures and updates all the time. 

When Luisa asked again she gave it all she had. She spent a whole three days begging and groveling, doing whatever she could for Beca to make the younger woman say yes. This was big for Luisa because she DOES NOT beg. 

Ever.

Beca knew this and realized how bad Luisa really wanted this so after a few days of getting whatever she asked for she caved and said yes. Luisa had been so excited that she spent the next hour talking to Pieter in rapid fire german and Chloe in excited giggles. 

After a difficult adoption process that had them both emotionally drained for the better part of two months the happy day arrived when they finally became a family. The girls finally had everything they wanted, the jobs, the house, each other, the dog, and the twins. 

Yes they had adopted twins. A boy and a girl who were five months old when they adopted them. They had initially just said one child but when they saw the twins they just fell in love with the giggling babies.

They split the naming, Luisa named the boy after her deceased father and best friend, Caspar Pieter Adler-Mitchell. Beca got to name their girl and decided on a favorite german name of hers, Analiese Chloe Adler-Mitchell. 

The girls were the happiest they’d ever been with their children, watching them go through their firsts for everything. Analiese got her first tooth before Caspar but he picked up on crawling way before his sister. Analiese then topped that by learning her first words ‘no’ and ‘mama’, but Caspar followed up by walking on his own a month before his twin. And so the list went on.

 

They twins were three now, their fourth birthday is in two weeks and Beca has been working like non-stop so she could take off for the week. She was now the CEO of her own record label and business had really taken off in the past year. She now spent most of her day at work but she usually went in extra early so she could come home in the late afternoon and spend the night with her family. 

Luisa had published two books by now and she was working on the last book in the trilogy. The blonde had gained quite a following not only in America but Germany as well. The books had easily climbed the charts and Luisa was often scheduling book tours, signings, and press conferences with her publisher. But other than that Luisa was a stay at home mom and always with her kids. 

They still maintained a strong relationship with both Pieter and Chloe, the twins often asking to spend the night at Uncle Pieter’s, who was now expecting a child of his own in the next month or so. They also asked to go visit Aunt Chloe every other week and the girls had actually given in and flown out to visit Chloe a few times recently. 

They haven’t been out of the country since the twins had come into their life but they planned on taking them to Germany when they were four. Analiese and Caspar were bilingual and Luisa mainly spoke to them in german when she was home with them and Beca spoke with them in english. Both women were impressed that the twins were learning so easily and that they both loved to hear their mothers speak in their other languages too. 

Beca made sure they kept up their movie day ritual, although they usually just watched Disney movies now, which they didn’t mind because because they could sing along. 

Another thing the twins loved. They would sneak out of their beds at night or in the early morning when they heard their mothers singing. They would hide and watch their mothers sing and dance together, applauding and yelling ‘momma and mommy are in love’. Which led to Beca and Luisa giggling and chasing the twins around the house while the dog ran after everyone.

 

Beca thought about all of this on her way home from work. She reveled in the past few years and the unbelievable dream she was living in. As she pulled up into the driveway she sighed and leaned against her car as she looked up at her house. That was when she heard a scream from Analiese. 

She dropped everything in the car and ran up to the front porch, fumbling with the key for a second before ripping the door open. She ran through the front hall towards Analiese’s room when she heard, “Hi mommy!”

Beca froze and turned on her heel, spinning to walk into the living room. She let out a relieved breath and a shaky laugh as she took in the sight. “You really gave mommy a scare. Now tell mommy, what are you doing?” She shot Luisa a questioning look but all she got was a sheepish smile in return. 

The living room was a complete mess. All the furniture had been moved around in order to create a path towards the kitchen. The couch was the only thing still in place. There were pillows all over the floor, the end tables and ottoman had been moved as well. Some of the dining room chairs were in the living room as well, it looked like a blanket had been used as a lasso to pull the chairs over to finish the path.

Beca didn’t really care about that, she was always cleaning up after these three anyways and this was nowhere near the worse mess they had made. She was more concerned with the current position her family was in.

Luisa was halfway into the kitchen, with one foot on the kitchen island and one foot on a dining room chair. She had Caspar slung over her shoulder and was depositing him on the island. Luisa began to lift up Analiese whom she had been holding in an upside down position by the ankle. Caspar was now in the process of pulling a blanket and Beca saw that the dog was on it as he slid past her and into the kitchen.

“THE FLOORS ARE LAVA!” All three shouted at her. Luisa was grinning but her children looked genuinely concerned for her. 

“Caspar said the floor was lava and we can’t touch it! Mommy your feet are getting burned!” Analiese explained when she was completely upright and sitting next to her brother. She was now pointing frantically at Beca’s feet and she had a horrified look on her face, like Beca’s feet were actually being burned off.

Beca looked to Luisa who was now with her children atop the island. Luisa just winked at her and Beca gave in with a smile. “My feet are on fire!” She shouted and jumped onto the nearest pillow. “Quick, tell mommy how to get to you!”

The kids began to shout instructions at Beca and she pretended to lose her balance every now and then, until she joined her family in the kitchen. Luisa helped her up onto the island and now they were all just standing there. “Where to now lieblings?”

Luisa asked but she already knew where they were going. “How about bed?” 

And there wasn’t much protest from the twins, Analiese was barely awake and Caspar was yawning every minute. Beca shook her head and picked up Caspar placing him on her hip and began walking down the hall, swaying her hips and singing quietly into his ear. Luisa trailed behind them after scooping up Analiese being careful not to jostle or stir the tyke. 

When the girls were sure their children were asleep they walked back out into the living and started cleaning up. After five minutes everything was back to its original spot and the women collapsed onto the couch. Luisa was leaning against the couch arm and Beca was laying between her legs, head resting on the blondes stomach while she wrapped her arms around Luisa’s body.

Luisa sighed contentedly and kissed the top of Beca’s head. “Wanna watch a movie Mäuschen?” The brunette nodded so Luisa grabbed the remote and begin to flick through their recordings, settling on Jumanji. 

They spent an hour sitting just like that, talking about their day and what went on at work, what the twins had done, what the rest of the week looked like, what they had to do tomorrow. A little while longer and they were both nodding off, wrapped up in each other and happy as could be with their perfect lives.


End file.
